In Which Grant Ward is an Idiot
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Basically what the title says. Yes, I'm getting very un-creative with these.


**Title: **In Which Grant Ward is an Idiot  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Skye/Grant with the rest of the OT7 & Baby Ward  
**Summary:** Basically what the title says. Yes, I'm getting very un-creative with these.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes: **This was written in response to a prompt I received on tumblr. It's also really dumb so I apologize for that in advance.

"I'm going to kill you."

Grant pressed a kiss to Skye's temple and did his best not to smile. "I'm sorry, sweetheart; I got here on time though, didn't I?" He hadn't meant to take a mission this close to her due date but Trip had been shot and there was no one else who could pull it off. He glanced up to find May giving him one of her death glares which wiped the smile right off his face. Mama Bear still disapproved of him being anywhere near her informally adopted baby.

"That's not why I'm going to kill you," Skye hissed as she clutched his hand so hard he was pretty sure he could feel the bones breaking. She'd released May's hand the moment he'd ran in, terrified he'd missed the birth of their child, and was now clutching both of them and glaring at him angrily.

"I hate you, this is your fault. You're the one who thought having sex after that firefight in Budapest was a good idea, I should have known with all of the damn kids in your family all it would take was one time without a condom-"

"You didn't say 'no' sweetheart."

Three sets of eyes landed on him and none were amused.

"You're not helping, Ward, you're supposed to be coaching her not making her angry," Jemma scolded from her place behind Skye. She had a small, wet towel pressed to the back of her neck and was trying to get her to breathe like they'd learned in those Lamaze classes he was never around to attend. Sometimes being a spy sucked.

"Skye's a champ, aren't you sweetheart?"

Skye grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down so she could glare at him properly. "This hurts like a bitch. All of those agents who have had babies told me it was easy, piece of cake; it doesn't hurt so much when you're as physically strong as we are; they fucking _lied_. And it's too late for drugs so you shut your damn mouth and pray that this kid comes out easy because if it gets worse than this I will murder you, got it?"

He swallowed hard, terrified. She looked ready to murder him and when he looked up May wore a proud smirk.

"Got it."

Another contraction hit and this time she pulled on his collar, nearly choking him.

"Skye, it's time to push."

"Thank God." According to Jemma she'd been at this for thirteen hours, her water hadn't broken on its own, and Jemma had waited until they were able to safely land at The Hub for a doctor to break it for her.

"Don't worry, if the baby had been in any danger I'd have delivered her myself," she'd insisted smugly.

Hell, he was surprised she was letting a proper doctor do this. He'd learned she was a control freak who didn't trust anyone to be as good as she was especially when it came to her unborn niece.

He pressed another kiss to her temple before stroking her hair. "You're beautiful, you know that?" She shot him a glare and he smirked. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, especially now. He was falling in love with her all over again which was remarkable considering how much he already loved her.

"Alright, push."

Skye screamed, yelling out every curse word in her vocabulary as she did so. "THIS FEELS LIKE I'M BEING RIPPED IN HALF I'M GOING TO TORTURE YOU SLOWLY YOU BASTARD!"

She fell back against Jemma, sobbing and trembling when she was through and he wiped the sweat off her brow lovingly. "Marry me."

May and Jemma gave him the biggest side-eyes he'd ever seen and Skye gave him a disgusted look. "We're already married and really, right now? This is when you'd do it?"

The doctor ignored them and told Skye to push again. This one looked more painful and when she finished she pulled her hand out of his in annoyance. "This asshole, I married an idiot, did you forget-"

He pressed a kiss to her lips and smiled. "I meant for real. Not just a marriage license given to us by S.H.I.E.L.D. A real wedding with a dress and cake and all of that other shit normal people do."

"Aww, that's kind of sweet," Jemma said and when Skye glared back at her she cleared her throat. "But very inappropriate."

He didn't think it was _that_ bad. He looked to May for support but she shook her head. Today was not his day.

"One more, make this one count, Skye."

She took his hand again and squeezed it before she pushed, just to hurt him. He didn't mind. She could do whatever she wanted to him, she was the love of his life.

He pressed his lips to her hand as he glanced over to the doctor, wanting to be the first one other than her to set eyes on their little princess. Skye fell back and shoved him away as small fusses filled the room. He smiled, his baby wasn't a crier.

"She's perfectly healthy," the doctor announced before cutting the cord and taking her to get cleaned up.

"She is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Grant muttered before looking over at Skye who seemed to be thinking the same thing. Her eyes were filled with tears and she clutched May's hands as her eyes never left the baby.

"She looks like you, Skye, no wonder she's beautiful."

This time it was Grant glaring at May.

When the nurse brought her over Skye took her greedily. "Hi, Lillian, I'm your mommy," she cooed as the baby reached for Skye's finger and held on. She laughed and glanced up at him with a smile. "She's perfect."

"Just like her mother," he whispered affectionately before pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Oh, look May; she's already making eye contact. Our little angel is fearless, isn't she?"

"That's your Auntie Jemma and this is your Grandma and that idiot who's about to cry is your daddy," Skye whispered as she rocked her gently.

"Can I hold her?" He whispered.

Skye shook her head. "I am never letting her go, not even for you."

He chuckled and brushed his finger over Lily's knuckles.

"Agents Ward, are you ready to name her officially?" They glanced up at the doctor and Skye nodded.

"Lillian Linn Ward."

May smiled. "Linn?"

Skye held the baby closer and nodded. "I had to name her after her grandmothers," she whispered.

"Gramsy would have loved her," he said with a smile.

"Sorry, Agent Ward, I need to take her now so we can get you cleaned up but she'll be with you soon," the nurse said as she took Lillian.

Skye pouted and leaned against him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before the kicked him out too.

An hour later Skye was in her own room, one again holding their baby, this time to feed her, and though she hadn't slept in almost two days she was glowing. The Director sat next to her, one hand running through her hair and the other playing with Lily's foot.

"Sir."

"Ward."

Grant chuckled and crossed his arms. It seemed Grandpa was completely taken by her as well.

"Has she let anyone else hold her?"

"I told you, not even for you, Grant."

He glanced over to the sofa and Trip and Fitz both shrugged. May stood in the corner, back to the wall, arms crossed, and a smirk as she watched the baby, and poor Jemma was trying to get a bow onto a stuffed monkey.

Grant knew better than to kick Phil out of the spot that should be his and sat in the chair next to her bed instead. Skye glanced up with a smile. "Yes," she whispered.

"What?"

She laughed. "Yes, I'll marry you again, you idiot. Can you imagine how cute she'll be in a little dress with flowers in her hair?"

Grant smiled. "Sorry Phil, but I'm going to kiss my wife now." He didn't even wait for him to move before leaning over to do just that. "I love you, Skye," he whispered when he pulled away.

"I love you too, robot."

"Does this mean I get to hold her when she's fed?"

Skye ginned. "Nope."


End file.
